


Miracles Do Happen

by TalkMagically



Series: Destiny, Interrupted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, It is a long story that will be explained in this series, Lucifer is in a female vessel, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are finally clashing after their release from the Cage.





	Miracles Do Happen

Lucifer and Michael landed hard, Lucifer straddling Michael’s chest to pin him down with her angel blade pointed at his throat.

“Is this what you want?!” Lucifer shrieked through tears, strands of hair floating around her face as they came loose from her ponytail. “Is this what you think Father wants?! For us to kill each other?!”

Michael silently stared up at Lucifer, his face betraying no emotion.

“But let’s talk about what we _know_ Father wants! He wants us to love the humans! But look at what we both have done! Compare notes!” Lucifer continued. She used a free hand to motion towards Sam and Nick, who looked on in horror with everyone else at the scene in front of them all. “I _promised_ Nick I would take care of him! I _promised_ Sam that I would never lie to him, that I would never trick him! I kept my damn promises! I made sure Nick still had his life after me! I didn’t force Sam to say yes! But _you_ ! You stood by and did nothing when Zachariah and the others manipulated, tortured, and blackmailed Dean into giving consent! You did _nothing_ ! I know about _everything_ the others have done! Uriel! Anna! Castiel! Gabriel! The whole lot of you!”

Lucifer began sobbing, the tip of her angel blade dancing tiny circles over Michael’s neck as her hand began to shake.

“None of you love the humans as Father told us to! We have _all_ disobeyed Father’s orders! All of us! But I was the only one willing to admit it!” Lucifer ranted. Tears slipped off Lucifer’s face as she continued to look down at Michael, her pained expression turning into a disgusted one before she repeated, “I was the only one willing to admit it!”

Lucifer stared down at her brother for a few moments before leaning forward slightly to scream at his face in frustration. Everyone looked on silently as Lucifer sobbed. Michael continued to stare up at Lucifer, not willing to move an inch with Lucifer’s angel blade poised where it was.

“I’m done, Michael,” Lucifer moaned through her tears. “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’ve _never_ wanted to do this. I’m _done._ Just finish it already.”

Lucifer used her left hand to pin down Michael’s right and she shoved the hilt of her angle blade into it, handing her weapon over to Michael. Letting out another sob, Lucifer stood up long enough to take a step away from Michael before she fell back to her knees and crawled a few more feet away. Lucifer curled herself into a ball in her kneeling position, hugging herself as her crying returned at full force.

“Lucifer,” Nick began in a panic. He attempted to rush forward towards Lucifer, but Gabriel grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

“Dude, _no_ ,” Gabriel hissed in Nick’s ear. Gabriel’s expression changed from horrified to dejected as he continued to watch his siblings in the middle of the field.

Michael slowly stood up, now that Lucifer was no longer pinning him down, and held Lucifer’s angel blade up to look at it closely. Michael slowly turned the weapon with a twist of his wrist as he took in the shine and sparkle of a blade that could only be suitable for the morning star. Lucifer had been in the Cage for multiple millennia, yet her blade was still brighter than any other weapon in the entirely of the Host. The constraints of physics on the human plane of existence couldn’t do it justice. Michael stood there, silently, for several moments as he continued to take in the sight of Lucifer’s blade.

The others started fidgeting in anticipation. They had expected Michael to lash out the moment he had his chance. But Lucifer’s crying continued to fill the air as Michael remained where he was, causing uneasiness in everyone else. Nick tried, and failed, to pull away from Gabriel again, and this time Sam put a hand on Nick’s shoulder in understanding to get the man to calm down.

“What is he doing?” Dean whispered to Ruby, figuring she would know what was going through Michael’s head. Meg and Cas, both, turned to look at Ruby when they heard Dean’s question.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Dean,” Ruby said, one of her hands reaching up to grab the gold St. Michael the Archangel pendant hanging from her neck.

Michael let out a sigh, causing the others to go silent again when it caught their attention. He closed his eyes and gripped the hilt of Lucifer’s blade tighter.

“To answer your question, Lucifer,” Michael began, forming each word carefully. “No.”

Lucifer’s crying stuttered when she registered Michael’s talking, and she lifted her head from its bowed position to look over her shoulder. Her arms tightened around her waist as she focused in on what Michael was saying.

“I don’t want to kill you. And I don’t think Father _wants_ me to kill you. Because you’re right. We’ve all disobeyed him. You just happen to be the only one to admit it,” Michael continued. “Father has been testing us all, and so many of our siblings have died as a result.”

Michael turned to look at Lucifer for the first time since he stood up. He took in the hunched, emotional lump that was his younger sister with a sorrowful look. Memories of a small fledgling, crying because she had a tumbling crash during her first flying lesson, flooded Michael’s mind. A thorough wing grooming session, kisses, and cuddles wouldn’t fix anything this time.

Michael approached Lucifer, his eyes not leaving her, and stopped just short of looming over her. Lucifer’s face hinted at mild confusion behind her tears, but she remained silent as she looked at her brother standing over her. The hitched breaths of everyone else barely registered in her ears. Michael paused a moment more before flicking his wrist up, tossing Lucifer’s weapon up a few inches so he could catch it by the blade and spin it around to hand it back to Lucifer, hilt-side first.

“Your millennia in the Cage was your lesson, Lucifer. Being ordered to kill you was mine,” Michael said.

Lucifer stared up at Michael in disbelief, searching his face for any hint of this being a trick. Of it being a lie that was going to blow up in her face any second now. When Michael’s face continued to show expectation for her to take her blade, she knew.

Lucifer reached up, passing the hilt of her weapon, and grabbed Michael’s wrist to pull herself back up. As soon as she was standing, Lucifer threw her arms around Michael’s neck and continued to cry into the crook of his neck, murmuring his name over and over again. Michael let Lucifer’s blade drop to the ground, wrapping his own arms around Lucifer’s waist to hug her close. He reached up to hold a hand to the back of her head and pressed a kiss to her temple, closing his eyes again to focus on the experience of having Lucifer’s Grace so close to his own again.

“Lucifer, please stop crying,” Michael whispered, his arm around her waist tightening to say ‘ _I am here_ ’. It prompted Lucifer to cry harder, which was the exact opposite of what Michael asked, but he simply hugged her even tighter. More memories of a crying, frustrated fledging filled Michael’s head.

Gabriel’s grip on Nick went slack, tears forming in his eyes, as he watched something he had previously considered impossible. Different levels of shock and awe made its way through everyone else, no one wanting to break the silence of the actual miracle in front of them. Destiny no longer existed and they all were now in unknown territory.


End file.
